The term Network Attached Storage (NAS) refers to a dedicated data storage device(s) connected directly to a computer network to provide centralized data access and storage services to one or more network clients such as, e.g., a personal computer. In some circumstances it may be useful to lock one or more storage media to a specific NAS device.